This invention relates to electrical circuits for indicating current flow and direction of current flow in a circuit.
Such circuits are used in automatic telecommunication exchanges for detecting current reversals, which are used for conveying metering indications and also line or junction seizure indications. Hitherto combinations of electromagnetic relays with biassing diodes have been used to perform this function but such arrangements tend to be cumbersome.